Title to be Determined
by autumnskyhill
Summary: Voldemorts sixteen-year-old daughter is coming into the light, and going to Hogwarts. What happens now?


~Authoress' Notes~: Hello, dear readers! Dear, dear readers! I`ve returned from my somewhat long-term writer`s block! This is a new turn-not D/Hr (for once..:-P), but featuring. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named`s daughter.. Dun-Dun- Dun-Duh.. Lol. Ok, enjoy!  
  
~Disclaimer~: All recognizable Harry Potter nouns are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling.  
  
~Extra~: This plotline may or may not have been seen somewhere before. I assure you, I did not copy it. I was polishing my nails, trying to whistle, but failing, when I suddenly thought of it. ( Well, read and review, please!  
  
Chapter Title: Do-Over  
  
Voldemort`s daughter. So like him, yet so unlike him. She grew up without knowing who, or even what, her mother was. Her father had kept everything from her. For fifteen years of her life. And now, she was turning sixteen, and going to Hogwarts. Under ordinary circumstances, Hogwarts would not have allowed her to enroll, so late into the year, but this situation was anything but ordinary. She was Carolina Voutrez Marvolo, Tom Marvolo, better known as Lord Voldemort, `s daughter.  
  
For all of her life, she had had to deal with predudiced people, who believed that, because she was "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"`s daughter, she was evil, just like her daddy. But they were all wrong. On the contrary, she was a quiet, shy, timid young woman. She did not talk unless asked a question, did not try to make friends, and she certainly had never thought up of any evil schemes, or think of killing anyone, or anything. She spent most of her free time (which was all the time-her father would tend to forget she existed) reading, and daydreaming about what it could`ve been like-if only her father weren`t world famous for his mysterious murders, and if only her mother weren`t who-the-hell-knows where instead of there, with her.  
  
Carolina did not have any nicknames, and did not intend on having any. She was Carolina. Not Carol, not Lina, not Roli, not Arol, or anything like that. She was Carolina. No one ever dared to use a nickname when addressing her. Not that she would`ve cared.  
  
Now, onto who or what she spends her time daydreaming about. Well, a couple of people and things. She daydreamed of Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, her father`s right-hand man, `s sixteen-year-old son. She had saw him twice before-once at a reception party, and another at the infamous "Malfoy Manor", where her father had dragged her along to, probably going there to have Lucius kill a few more innocent Muggles. He was quite delicious- looking. Slicked back silver-blonde hair, beautiful silver-grey eyes, an enchantingly pale complexion-almost exactly like his father, without the sickenlingly long hair, and completely hate-filled eyes. She also daydreamed of Harry Potter. Yes, the one and only. The "Boy-Who-Lived", the one with the famous lightning-shaped scar-the result of her father`s attempt to kill him. She had been a mere infant back then. And to think, she used to think of him as "dearest daddy". She disgusted herself. What she daydreamed of was love, true friendship, and peace. Love for her, she knew, would come quite soon in the future-her hormones would be bursting by the time she got to Hogwarts, with all those tall, handsome boys. True friendship, she wasn`t so sure. Maybe. And peace, she knew, was impossible to obtain. Although she was left alone a majority of the time, it was not peaceful. It was a disturbing silence. She had to be constantly alert- recently, some of the more disloyal subjects to her father had started flirting and hitting on her. She was disgusted with them-but was also afraid to report them, for she was afraid of her "dearest daddy". Afraid of what he might do to her if the disloyal subject lied and weaseled his way out of trouble. She shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
With a sigh, she put down her elegant, expensive eagle feather quill, and began packing for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-home of the feasts, the magic, the hott boys, and the Room of Requirement. 


End file.
